totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podróż zaczynamy w Kanadzie...Jak zawsze!
Totalna Porażka:Niesamowita Podróż odc 1/40 Chris:'Siema ludzie!Jestem Chris Mclean... '''Chef:'Oni to wiedzą -.- '''Chris: :( No dobra,ale pewnie nie wiedzą jak długi będzie ten sezon!Będzie miał 1000... Chef kiwa głową na nie Chris:'100... Chef dalej kiwa głową na nie '''Chris:'50... 'Chef:'Blisko. 'Chris:'40? Chef kiwa głową na nie 'Chris:'44? 'Chef:'Tak,dokładnie. 'Chris:'Wiedziałem od samego początku!Ten sezon będzie miał 40 odcinków,a o 5 milionów dolców zmierzą się wasi...W sumie 3/4 znich jest znienawidzona przez wszystkich ;_; Brak tutaj ulubienców jak:Duncam,Heather,Zoey,Mike,Sky, Geoff,Emma,MacArthur,Josee...Nie,Josee nie. 'Chef:'Chris to ty miałeś wybrać kto zmierzy się w tym sezonie. 'Chris:'Naprawdę?No...Może.Dobra bez przedłużania znajdujemy się w Canadzie za 5 minut przyjadą zawodnicy i będziecie mogli sobie ich przypomnieć,bo kto bez oglądania 50x razy 1-szego sezonu pamięta Mandy i Andy? 'Chef:'Chyba Katie i Sadie? -.- 'Chris:'Widzicie nawet ja ich nie pamiętam! Przystanek autobusowy Tutaj mieli przyjechać zawodnicy.Przyjeżdza 1-szy bus.Wychodzi z niego seksowna blondyna 'Lindsey:'Ojej znów mam szanse wygrać,aż 5 milionów! :D Szkoda,że nie ma tu Beth,ale jesteś ty Tyler! :D 'Tyler:'Przy tobie moja księżniczko będe zawsze. 'Lindsey:'O jaki ty romantyczny <3 Z busu wychodzi afroamerykanka z dużym tyłkiem 'Leshawna:'Mój Harold też kiedyś był taki uroczy,a teraz śpiewa solo i nawet nie odpisuje na moje sms-y!Ma szczęscie,że go tu nie ma bo ja bym mu już pokazała. Z autobusu wychodzą Sierra i Cody. 'Sierra:'Tak mi przykro Leshawna.Byli się uroczą,ale bardzo dziwną i słodką parą.Ale ja mam przynajmiej swojego Codiego(Przytula go) 'Cody:'Sierra,proszę puść mnie!Trzymasz mnie tak od 2-óch dni! ;_; Muszę do kibelka! Z busu wychodzą Trent i Bridgg 'Trent:'Wolałbym by Gwen mnie tak męczyła,ale byśmy byli razem :( 'Bridgette:'Nie martw się Trent.Kiedyś do ciebie wróci,a jak nie to na pocieszenie będzisz miał Kati i Sadie. Wtedy z autokaru wychodzą Przyjaciółki 'Katie i Sadie:'Właśnie Trent!Masz nas!(Przytulają go) Z busa wszli też:Justin który przegląda się w lustrze,Izzy która skacze po dachu autobusa i zniego spadła,Dj który je jakieś danie zrobione przez mamusie.Noah który rozmawia przez telefon z Emmą(ktorej nie będzie w sezonie ;() oraz Eva podnosząca ciężary. Wtedy przyjeżdza 2 autobus.Wychodzi z niego Dawn. 'Dawn:'Cześć! Z autobusu wybiega Anna Maria,która wywraca Dawn 'Anna Maria:'Witajcie kochani!Tutaj wasza ukochana Anna Maria!(Wysyła całusa do kamery,nie przjmując się,że zrobiła coś złego) 'Cody(Który tymczasowo uwolnił się od Sierry):'Hej!Może byś uważała czy coś?!Zrobiłaś jej krzywdę. Pomaga Dawn wstanąć. 'Anna Maria:'Nie wtrącaj się pajacu!Ty się ciesz,że tu jesteś. 'Dawn:'Nie przejmuj się nią.Jej aura jest bardziej zepsuta niż zęby człowieka uzależnionego od cukierków i coli. Anna Maria ma się rzucić na Dawn,ale postrzymuje ją Dakota,która nie jest już mutantem 'Dakota:'Ej!Uspokój ty się lepiej co? Z busu wychodzą też:Brick który robi pompki,B który obmysla jakieś plany budowy jakieś machiny i Staci,która pierniczy coś o swych przodkach. Wtedy przyjeżdza 3 bus.Wychodzą z niego bliźniaczki,które się biją 'Justin:'Bijące się blond bliźniaczki?Czego trzbe więcej do szczęścia?! B) 'Amy:'Sklej ryj lamusie! 'Sammy:'Czy ty dla wszystkich musisz być tak okropna?! Z autobusu wychodzi Topher,który komentuje starcie 'Topher:'Amy uderza mocnym prawym sierpowym,ale Sammy oddaje mocniejszym lewym sierpowym!Sammy próbuje kopmnąć ją w kostke,jednak Amy łapie jej nogę i ją wywraca! Następnie wychodzi Dave,który jest smutny 'Dave:'No nie!Nie ma Sky!Chciałem jej powiedzieć,że nie jestem już na nią zły i,że jej wszystko wybaczam! ;( I,że ją też przepraszam za to jak próbowalem ją zabić. '''Topher:Świetny sposób na poderwanie laski. -.- Z busu wychodzi Ella,która zaczyna śpiewać Ella:'Ra-Ra-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ro-Ma-Ro-Ma-Ma-Ga-Ga-O-La-La! '''Amy:'Te królewna weź się przymknij! 'Dawn:'I pomyśleć,że aura Anny Marii była zepsuta :/ Z busu wychodzi Rodney,zapatrzony w bliźniaczki 'Rodney:'Jakie one piękne! 'Amy:'No!Jedyny,który potrafi poznać się na pięknie! 'Sammy:'Szkoda,że nie umie poznać się na pięknie wewnętrznym! Wychodzą też Leo i Beardo który beatbox'uje 'Leonard:'Zaraz sprawię,że te dwie pięknogłowe przestaną się kłócić!Akrakadabra! Nic się nie stało...Jak zawsze 'Leonard:'Coś się...Coś się chyba zepsuło! Przyjeżdza 4 bus. Wychodzą Stephanie i Ryan,którzy się całują 'Ryan:'Kocham cię! 'Stephanie:'Ja ciebie bardziej! 'Ryan:'Nie ja bardziej! 'Stephanie:'JEŚLI MÓWIĘ,ŻE CIĘ KOCHAM BARDZIEJ TO CHYBA KOCHAM CIĘ BARDZIEJ!!! >:( 'Ryan:'Okej. Wrócili do całowania.Z busu wychodzi Tammy 'Leonard:'Chodź Tammy!Pomożesz mi sprawić by te dwie przestały! 'Tammy:'Się robi Leo! Wychodzą też Devin,który jest smutny. 'Devin:'Dlaczego,Carrie?! ;( 'Ryan:'Carrie go chyba zrzuciła :/ 'Stephanie:'To nie nasz problem kotku. 'Ryan:'No tak,ale... 'Stephanie:'NIE NASZ PROBLEM! 'Ryan:'Tak,to nie nasz problem :/ Wychodzą z autobusa Jen i Tom. 'Jen:'Widziałeś nową kreacje Lady Bubu?Jest beznadziejna! 'Tom:'Racja,powinna zostać aresztowana przez policje modową! Z autobusu wybiegają bracia przyrodni którzy spychają blogerów 'Lorenzo:'z drogi frajerzy! 'Chet:'Właśnie! 'Tom:'Neandertalczyki! Teraz wysszli Goci z Lokim 'Ennui:'Znów mamy szanse wygrać -.- 'Crimson:'Racja.Musimy postarać się tego dokonać -.- '''Loki: -.- Crimson:'Loki widocznie czuje szczęscie,że tu jesteśmy -.- '''Ennui:'Nie podniecaj się tak bo jeszcze pokażesz za dużo emocji -.- Z busu wyszła Taylor,ktora nie jest zadowolana,że tu będzie bez mamy 'Taylor:'Uwaga frajerzy!Nie ważne w której drużynie będę to ja nią rządze!Zrozumiano?! Każdy ją olał. 'Taylor:'EJ! Z busu wyszli jeszcze:Weganki które rozmawiały z Dawn i Ellą o naturze,Mądrale,które coś obliczały i rockowcy którzy grali na niby-gitarach.Wtedy przyszedł Chris. 'Chris:'Widzę,że są wszyscy!Świetnie!Podziele was na 4 drużyny po 11 osób! #Leshawna #Dj #Izzy #Katie #Sadie #Cody #Dawn #B #Topher #Ennui #Crimson '''Wy będziecie Szybkimi Zółwiami! Dawn:'''Ale żółwie nie są zbyt szybkie,lecz nadrabiają... '''Cody:...To długo wiecznością i... Cody i Dawn:...UROKIEM! :) Zarumienili się Chris:'''Wykłady o faunie będziecie mogli później robić.(przewraca oczami) #Lindsey #Trent #Tyler #Noah #Devin #Dakota #Brick #Ella #Jen #Tom #Mary '''Wy będziecie Uroczymi Rysiami! Ella:'Oooo uwilbiam rysie!To są najsłodsze kotowate!Aż zaśpiewam o nich piosenke! '''Chris:'Ta,tu się pomasuj(wskazuje na głowe). #Bridgette #Justin #Anna Maria #Staci #Sammy #Amy #Rodney #Stepahnie #Ryan #Rock #Spud '''Wy jesteście Wściekłymi Bawołami! Spud:'Eeee...Bawoły to takie małe? '''Rock:'Nie to takie duże! 'Spud:'Aaaa. '''Chris:(facepalm) #Sierra #Eva #Beardo #Chet #Lorenzo #Taylor #Laurie #Miles #Tammy #Leonard #Ellody Wy jesteście Tchórzliwymi Tchurzofretkami! Tammy:'''O tak Leo!Jesteśmy razem w drużynie!Teraz na pewno wygramy wszystko! '''Taylor:LOL!Nawet ja nie chce rządzić taką beznadziejną drużyną! Chris:'A za niedługo 1-sze wyzwanie,a potem zobaczycie te cacko,którym będziemy na razie podóżować ;) Proszę wybrać po 3 osoby z drużyny! 'Żółwie:'Leshawna,Topher,Dawn '''Rysie:'Tyler,Dakota,Devin 'Bawoły:'Sammy,Amy,Rodney 'Tchurzofretki:'Ellody,Chet,Leonard Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Wasze zadanie będzie miało 3 części!Leshawna,Tyler,Sammy,Ellody wy musicie roziwązać zadanie matematyczne... 'Ellody:'Już! 'Chris:'Leshawna,Tyler,Sammy wy będziecie musieli rozwiązac zadanie matematyczne.Topher,Dakota,Amy i Chet wy będziecie musieć wspiąć się na tą ściane do wspinaczki(Wskazuje na 8 metrową ściane wspinaczkową)A wy Dawn, Devin,Rodney i Leonard musicie przepłynąć 100 metrowy basen. '''Matematyka Tyler:'5 : 10 + 21053 - 1926 : 92 = ? Co t ma do cho***ry być?!I jak to jest powiązane z podróżą?! '''Leshawna:'Takich rzeczy to ja na studiach nie miałam! 'Tyler:'A co studiowałaś matmę? 'Leshawna:'Nie,prawo 'Sammy:'Już!Amy ruszaj! 'Amy:'Nie rozkazuj mi! 'Bawoły:'RUSZAJ! 'Amy:'Ok. '''Ściana Chet jest w połowie ściany,Amy dopiero zaczyna,a Dakota i Topher czekają Topher:'Rusz się Leshawna! '''Leshawna:'Już!Szybko! 'Topher:'Wreście! Topher bardzo szybko się wspinał.Bez problemu prześcignął Amy 'Topher:'No co tam ślicznotko?Jak smakuje przegrana? 'Amy:'Ty zaraz zobaczyś jak smakuje piach! 'Topher:'To nie miało sensu Amy spycha Tophera,ale sama spada.Dakota zaczyna się wspinać i szybko dochodzi do końca gdzie spotyka Cheta 'Dakota:'A ty co tu robisz? 'Chet:'MAM LĘK WYSOKOŚCI! 'Dakota:'Ok,ale po co krzyczysz? 'Chet:'TO SKUTEK LĘKU WYSOKOŚCI! Dakota tylko wzrusza ramionami i schodzi. 'Dakota:'Devin ruszaj!I nie myśl o tym by się utopić! W tym czasie Chet powoli schodzi,a Amy i Topher są już na górze. '''Basen Devin już jest wp połowie basenu,a Rodney dopiero zaczyna.Dawn i Leo mimi iż mogą zacząć stoją na brzegu. Topher:'Dawn co ty robisz?! '''Chet:'O to samo chce się ciebie spytać Leo!Nie po to się tam wspinałem! 'Leo:'Użyje zaklecia teleportacji i zaraz tam będe!Alamakota!...EJ!Coś nie działa!Spóbuje jeszcze raz! Dawn medytuje. Devin jest już przy mecie,ale kąpielowki mu się gdzieś zaklinowały 'Devin:'No bez jaj! Rodney już podpływa,jednak Devinowi udaje się wyrwać i płynie dalej.Na mecie pierwszy jest ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DEVIN 'Devin:'TAK!Wygrałem! Przychodzi do niego Dakota z odwróconym wzrokiem i z deską(do pływania) w ręce 'Devin:'Po co ci to? 'Dakota:'No,twoje kąpielówki utkneły między liny i wiesz... 'Devin:'Oooo rozumiem.... ;_; Szybko zabiera jej deske i się zasłania.Wtedy przychodzi Chris! 'Chris:'Moje gratulacje!Dzięki tobie Żółwie są w pierwszej klasie! 'Devin:'Chciałeś powiedzieć rysie,tak? 'Chris:'Nie,to Dawn była pierwsza. Wskazuje a Dawn,której nikt nie zauważył 'Dawn:'Cześć! 'Chris:'Ale nie martw się!Rysie i Bawoły są bezpieczne.Leo wciąż próbuje się tepnąć tu,ale mu nie wychodzi.A teraz chodźcie zobaczyć nasz piekny Stateczek <3 Reszta chce poznać wyniki. Ceremonia 'Chris:'Witajcie Tchórzofretki!Dziś zobaczymy kto jest największym frajerem!Pianki wędrują do... ... ... ... Sierry,Evy i Lorenzo! 'Eva:'O tak! 'Sierra:'Jupiiiiiiiiii! '''Beardo:(beatbox) Chris:'Następne pianki wędrują do... ... ... ... Ellody,Taylor i Laurie! '''Ellody:'Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi 'Taylor:'Macie szczęście łajzy. 'Laurie:'Matka natura mi sprzyja! :D 'Chris:'Dalej bezpieczni są... ... ... ... Miles,Tammy i Lorenzo! 'Lorenzo:'Woo-Hoo!Teraz twoja kolej brat! 'Tammy:'Nie bądź tego pewien!Leo jest z nas najlepszy na pewno tylko ty i twój brat na niego głosowaliście! 'Chris:'Ta,pewnie.A dziś nie pożegna się z nami... ... ... ... ... ... ... LORENZO! 'Tammy i Leonard:'CO?!?! Lorenzo i Chet przybijają piątke. 'Chris:'Bedzięsz pierwszy,który odpadnie prze... Eliminacja '''Chris:...Zjeźdżalnie wstydu!I to wodną! 'Leonard:'Pa Tammy,pa drużyno,powodzenia wam! Zjeżdża prosto do wody.W końcu to statek. 'Chris:'To koniec 1-szego odcinka epickiego sezonu jakim jest TOTALNA PORAŻKA:NIESAMOWITA PODRÓŻ!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Igora Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niesamowita Podróż - Odcinki